


Happy Ending

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pancakes in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris is afraid that Anders will fall in love with someone else. He agrees to a double date anyway, and the outcome is nothing he would have ever expected.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainindacloudz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainindacloudz/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for tumblr user StressedObsessedMess, who said that their OTPs are Fenders and Adoribull and I took the liberty of tossing them together for their present~

It had been Anders‘ idea, really. He had recently started working under professor Pavus, and it was clear to just about everyone under the sun that he had a crush on the guy. It set Fenris on edge. Anders was _his_ boyfriend, and he had no business making moon eyes at his new boss. Then again, he had to admit that the guy was really cute, and appeared strangely vulnerable under all his flair and charme.

It had turned out that he was taken though, by some qunari, apparently. That hadn‘t deterred Anders though and he had asked them all out on a double date.

And now here he was, sitting next to a gorgeous guy that was so unlike any magister that he could almost forget he was from Tevinter and a mage at that, and across from his boyfriend, who laughed and beamed and seemed like the happiest person in the world at that moment.

Something clenched in his chest, and he couldn‘t quite tell what it was. He was scared, scared that Anders would leave him for Dorian, but he also knew that that would never happen. He was still holding Fenris‘ hand on top of the table, and Fenris could see all the love and devotion in his eyes when Anders‘ eyes met his.

Likewise, Dorian seemed equally in love with his boyfriend, who Fenris now knew was called Bull.

Bull. A hulking qunari so huge that Fenris decided he‘d rather not know just how tall he was, with impressive horns and only one eye, and a very impressive collection of scars. A qunari who made him nearly double over and flee when he first laid eyes on him, and who was now making him smile and chuckle. He was adorable, really. He had a fondness for pink and tiny little fragile things, it seemed, and he looked at Dorian as if the universe revolved around him.

He didn‘t really know how it happened, but after a few glasses of wine and something that Bull called maraas-lok, he found himself leaning sideways, his head pillowed on Dorian‘s shoulder. Bull sat there, relaxed, with one arm around Anders‘ shoulder while the mage leaned into that big, grey chest. Anders and Fenris were still holding hands on the table, and so were Dorian and Bull.

And for some reason, it felt absolutely right.

Later, on the parking lot, Fenris found himself with an armful of Tevinter mage and soft lips on his (so unlike Anders‘ slightly chapped ones, but the emotion was somehow the same suddenly?), and even as some part of his mind wondered if this was even okay, he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone making out behind him, and he heard Anders‘ moan and Bull‘s answering chuckle. And in that moment he knew that yes, it was okay. It was more than alright, even.

In the morning, he woke because his mattress was moving. He blearily blinked his eyes open, convinced that he hadn‘t actually drunk that much and that he wasn‘t on a ship either, and his gaze fell upon a broad, grey chest, and a hand that came up to cup his cheek.

„Morning, big guy“ Bull rumbled, and Fenris smiled at him before leaning down for a chaste peck. He would need to brush his teeth before going any further than this. He turned his head, and his eyes fell on Dorian, who was snuggled into Bull‘s side with Anders safely wrapped up in his arms. Dorian was still sleeping, but Anders was awake and beamed up at Fenris.

„Morning, love“ he whispered and reached out to take Fenris‘ hand so he could kiss it, like he did every morning since they had moved in together. And then somehow Fenris knew that everything was okay. He knew that Anders loved him, and that nothing in their relationship had truly changed. They had just opened it up, were giving it the chance to expand, and Fenris‘ heart swoll at the thought of seeing Anders kissing Dorian‘s hand as well when he‘d wake up later. He smiled, and pillowed his head back on Bull‘s chest, still looking at Anders.

„Amatus. Did you sleep well?“ he asked, as was customary for them. He reached out and ran a hand through Anders‘ hair before letting it wander to pet Dorian‘s soft locks as well. Anders let out a little chuckle at the question and nodded.

„I did. I think I was used as a body pillow throughout the night though… not that I mind.“ He snuggled closer to Dorian, then leaned over to give Bull a peck as well.

„So, Dorian told me last night that he‘s sure that you make the best pancakes in the world. Care to show off? I‘m sure you‘ll be hard-pressed to compete with Fenris‘, because they are truly to die for.“

There was rumbly laughter from underneath Fenris, and he climbed off to allow Bull to leave the bed, only to snuggle back into it then and spoon the still sleeping Dorian from behind (Did he always sleep through these lovely mornings??). He could see Anders poking out his tongue at Bull, and he heard the qunari walk through the door.

„You got it, mage. The fight is on, best pancakes in the world, coming right up.“

It was only when he was gone from the room that Dorian finally stirred and let out a little groan.

„I hope it ends in a tie. That‘d mean best pancakes for breakfast no matter who‘s cooking. And best boyfriends always make the best pancakes."


End file.
